


Slumming With the Staff

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hoggywartyxmas, Diary/Journal, Other, Unreliable Narrator, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: It's Christmas week 1992 and Gilderoy Lockhart was easily coaxed to share with us his journal. I've included some drawings as well, to clarify things.





	1. Saturday, 19 December 1992

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).




	2. Sunday, 20 December 1992




	3. Monday, 21 December 1992




	4. Tuesday, 22 December 1992




	5. Wednesday, 23 December 1992




	6. Thursday, 24 December 1992




	7. Friday, 25 December 1992




End file.
